Final Fantasy VII International bonus items
Included with the International Version's special fourth disc is a large collection of various background items seen during the course of the game. They range from actual items found by the player to various things only seen in certain locations. Audio Recorder FF7.png|Audio Recording Device - Cosmo Canyon. AVALANCHE Logo.jpg|AVALANCHE Banner - 7th Heaven. AVALANCHE_Beer_FF7.png|AVALANCHE Beer - 7th Heaven. Balloon Trophy FF7.png|Balloons - Dio's Showroom. Beer FF7.png|Beer - Costa del Sol. Blimp Trophy FF7.png|Blimp Toy - Dio's Showroom. Blue_Hawaii_FF7.png|Blue Hawaii drink - Costa del Sol. Book_in_Corel_Prison_FF7.png|Book - Corel Prison. Book_in_Kalm_FF7.png|Book - Kalm. Bullmotor_Key_Chain_FF7.png|Bullmotor Key Chain - Corel Prison. Bunny_Doll_FF7.png|Bunny Doll - Junon. Cetra_Book_FF7.png|Book in Cetra Language - Forgotten Capital. Chocobo_Food_FF7.png|Chocobo Food - Chocobo Farm. Chocobo Racers BookFF7.png|"Chocobo Racers Register Book: Miners Register" - Corel Prison. Chocobo_Saddle_FF7.png|Chocobo Saddle - Chocobo Sage's House. Chocobo_Weather_VaneFF7.png|Chocobo Weather Vane - Chocobo Farm. Chocobo_Whip_FF7.png|Chocobo Whip - Chocobo Sage's House. City_Coral_FF7.png|City Coral drink - Costa del Sol. Clock_Trophy_FF7.png|Clock - Dio's Showroom. Cloud Scratch Message.jpg|Scratched Message written by Zack - Shinra Mansion. Corneo_Block_FF7.png|Sex Block - Don Corneo's Mansion. Cosmo_Candle_Cup_FF7.png|"Cosmo Candle" Cup - Cosmo Canyon. Cup_Trophy_FF7.png|Goblet - Dio's Showroom. Diving_Suit_TrophyFF7.png|Diving Suit - Dio's Showroom. Dio2.PNG|Dio's Portrait - Dio's Showroom. Dyne%27s_Pendant_FF7.png|Dyne's Pendant - Corel Prison. Earthquake_Device_FF7.png|Earthquake Device - Kalm. V_Pills_FF7.png|"V" Pills - Wall Market. Funny_Statue_TrophyFF7.png|Statue - Dio's Showroom. Ghost_Mirror_FF7.png|Ghost Mirror - Ghost Square. Godo Poster.jpg|Godo's Poster - Wutai. Gourd Trophy FF7.png|Gourd Trophy - Dio's Showroom. Haunted_Spider_FF7.png|Spider - Ghost Square. H-Book.jpg|Adult Magazine - Corel Prison. H-Book 2.jpg|Adult Magazine - Junon. Honey_Bee_Inn_Magazine.png|Magazine - Honey Bee Inn. Jack_Pumpkin_FF7.png|Jack Pumpkin - Ghost Square. Jacket_in_Sector_7_FF7.png|Jacket - Sector 7. Jar_Trophy_FF7.png|Jar - Dio's Showroom. Jenova_Banner_FF7.png|"JENOVA" Banner - Nibelheim Reactor. Johnny's Jacket.jpg|Johnny's Jacket - Sector 7 and Costa del Sol. Junon Shop Banner.jpg|Shop Banner - Junon. Kid's Art.jpg|Crayon Artwork - Nibelheim. Lifestream_Cup_FF7.png|"lifestream" Cup - Cosmo Canyon. Lipstick_FF7.png|Lipstick - Wall Market. Long_Island_Iced_TeaFF7.png|Long Island Iced Tea drink - Costa del Sol. Makeup_Mirror_FF7.png|Makeup Mirror - Wall Market. Marlene's Drawing.jpg|Marlene's Drawing - 7th Heaven. Matchbook_FF7.png|Matchbook - Sector 7. Materia_Crystal_FF7.png|Materia Crystal - Kalm. Materia_Pot_2_FF7.png|Materia Pot - Kalm. Materia_Pot_FF7.png|Materia Pot - Sector 7. Materia_Pot_3_FF7.png|Materia Pot - Wall Market. Mini_Temple_of_the_Ancients.png|Miniature Temple of the Ancients - Temple of the Ancients. Model_Rocket_FF7.png|Model Rocket - Rocket Town. Monster_Flower_FF7.png|Monster Flower - Ghost Square. Orange_Box_FF7.png|Box of Oranges - Sector 7. Perfume_FF7.png|Perfume - Wall Market. Pillow_FF7.png|Pillow - Sector 7. Plant_Trophy_FF7.png|Plant - Dio's Showroom. Play_Script_FF7.png|Play Script - Event Square. Priscilla's_Drawing_FF7.png|Priscilla's Drawing - Beneath Junon. Priscilla's_Slippers_FF7.png|Priscilla's Slippers - Beneath Junon. Red_XIII_Feather_FF7.png|Red XIII's Feather. Rocket Blueprints.jpg|Rocket Blueprints - Rocket Town. Sailor_Suit_FF7.png|Sailor Suit - Cargo Ship. Sector_5_Key_FF7.png|Key to Sector 5 - Bone Village. Sexy_Lingerie_FF7.png|Sexy Lingerie - Wall Market. Shinra Drink FF7.png|Shinra Drink. Shinra Notice.jpg|Notice - Shinra Building. Shinra Report 1.jpg|Report 1 - Shinra Mansion. Shinra Report 2.jpg|Report 2 - Shinra Mansion. Shinra Report 3.jpg|Report 3 - Shinra Mansion. Shinra Report 4.jpg|Report 4 - Shinra Mansion. SOLDIER_1st_ManualFF7.png|SOLDIER 1st Manual - Junon. Summon_Chess_FF7.png|Chess Set with Summon Pieces - Ghost Square. Tequila_Sunrise_FF7.png|Tequila Sunrise drink - Costa del Sol. The_Planet,_the_BookFF7.png|"Mysteries of the Creation of the Planet" - Cosmo Canyon. Tifa's_Orthopedic_Underwear.png|Orthopedic Underwear - Nibelheim. Turtle_Paradise_Contest_Poster.png|Turtle's Paradise Contest Poster - Wutai. Turtles Paradise 1.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #1 - Sector 7 Slums. Turtles Paradise 2.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #2 - Shinra Building. Turtles_Paradise3_FF7.png|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #3 - Ghost Square. Turtle's Paradise 4.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #4 - Cosmo Canyon. Turtles Paradise 5.jpg|Turtle's Paradise Flyer #5 - Cosmo Canyon. Urn_Trophy_FF7.png|Urn - Dio's Showroom. Urn_FF7.png|Urn - Wutai. Welcome_Kitty_FF7.png|Welcome Kitty Statue - Wall Market. Wine_Glass_Trophy_FF7.png|Wine Glass - Dio's Showroom. Zack Scratch Message.jpg|Scratched Message Written by Zack - Shinra Mansion. Zack's Final Letter.jpg|Zack's Final letter - Gongaga. Glaciermap.jpg|Great Glacier Map - Icicle Inn. Nibelheim Photo.gif|Photo of Zack, Tifa, and Sephiroth - Nibelheim. Category:Items in Final Fantasy VII Category:Item lists